¿Qué ves?
by Ilyann
Summary: Y tú... mira las nubes y dime: ¿Qué ves? Un leve ShikaxSaku.


www

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece. Más quisiera…_

_¡Sí! He vuelto, no estoy muerta. Estoy en bachillerato, que es casi lo mismo, pero no XD._

_Nah, este one-shot se me ocurrió el otro día, mientras jugaba con unos amigos a encontrar formas en las nubes (qué queréis, el aburrimiento es muy malo). Es una paranoia mía, pero espero que os guste._

_Pequeña advertencia: **SPOILERS**. La historia está ambientada en Naruto Shippuuden y hace alusión a la muerte de Asuma._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**¿Qué ves?**

Shikamaru encendió de nuevo un cigarrillo y, tras llevárselo a los labios, colocó ambos brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Era casi mediodía y los rayos de sol le bañaban el rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad las blancas y frondosas nubes que surcaban el cielo.

En momentos como ése, al inspirar el aroma del tabaco y sentir el calor del sol sobre su cara, Shikamaru no podía evitar acordarse de Asuma. En ocasiones, el rostro de su maestro aparecía perfilado en algunas de las nubes que tanto le gustaba mirar. Entonces, el muchacho se reprendía mentalmente por su ingenuidad. Las nubes no adoptaban formas. Simplemente, eran gotas de agua en suspensión. Pensar aquello no tenía ninguna lógica. Estaba seguro de que su maestro, estuviera donde estuviera, se hubiese reído de él si le hubiese contado que veía su cara en las nubes.

No pudo evitar que un amago de una sonrisa apareciese dibujado en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el silencio del lugar.

-¡¡CERDAAAAAA!!

¿Alguien había mencionado silencio?

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, había alguien más allí. A escasos metros de él, una muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes parecía estar buscando a alguien y, a juzgar por la vena que le latía en el cuello, seguro que no le esperaba nada bueno. Entonces, Sakura pareció reparar en la presencia de Shikamaru.

-Ay, perdona Shikamaru, no te había visto –dijo arrastrando las palabras. El muchacho pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo cuan largo era, la pelirrosa necesitaba una urgente revisión de la vista, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Has visto a Ino? Cuando la coja se va a enterar…

Shikamaru bostezó con pereza. Aquellas dos siempre estaban igual. Que si una le tira picante en el ramen, que si la otra le pisa el pie, que si, uy, se me ha ido la mano y sin querer te he pegado… Aquello era un pique constante. "Problemáticas".

-No, no la he visto.

El Nara pensó que tras aquella breve información Sakura se iría pero, para su sorpresa, la pelirrosa se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo. Al parecer necesitaba recuperar el aliento. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que habría estado persiguiendo a Ino por más de media Konoha y que ésta le había dado esquinazo.

Shikamaru decidió que era mejor ignorarla. Bastaba un simple comentario para que las mujeres comenzaran a charlar por los codos. Sakura le caía bien, pero prefería el silencio a una conversación insulsa. Además, hablar suponía un esfuerzo extra que él no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

-Oye, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces aquí, por cierto? –dijo la muchacha una vez se sintió con fuerza suficiente como para abrir la boca de nuevo-. En la azotea de una academia no es que haya muchas cosas por hacer…

Bueno, pero al parecer no todo el mundo tenía la misma opinión que él acerca de lo maravilloso que podía resultar ser el silencio.

-No hago nada –dijo con parsimonia-. Miro las nubes.

La pelirrosa pareció meditar unos segundos la respuesta de Shikamaru para, finalmente, añadir:

-¿Por qué?

Vale, fin de la tranquilidad. Una mujer tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Por ningún motivo en particular. Me gusta mirarlas.

Pudo percibir por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Cuando era pequeña a mí también me gustaba mirarlas. Me pasaba horas intentando encontrarles formas…

Shikamaru curvó la comisura de los labios en una media sonrisa. Al parecer no era el único que encontraba formas en las nubes. Aunque claro, ella no había mencionado nada de un maestro fallecido…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sakura se había tumbado a su lado y también contemplaba el cielo.

-Qué recuerdos… Hacía años que no lo hacía… -dijo mientras usaba la mano para impedir que el sol le diese en los ojos.

Shikamaru no hubiese sabido decir cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, contemplando las nubes sin decir nada. Posiblemente bastantes minutos, porque, cuando Sakura volvió a hablar, el Nara casi se había dormido.

-Un pastel –exclamó ésta de sopetón.

Por un momento, el Nara no tuvo ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. La miró sin comprender.

-Ésta nube de aquí –aclaró la ojos de jade, señalando una frondosa masa blanca con el dedo-. Parece un pastel… -añadió con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru miró en la dirección que ella le señalaba y se topó con una nube que tenía forma de todo menos de pastel.

-Pff… Creo que definitivamente necesitas una revisión de la vista, Sakura –dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esa nube es muy alargada para ser un pastel –la pelirrosa fue a replicar algo, pero el Nara la interrumpió-. Yo lo veo más como un kunai, ¿no crees?

-¡Sí, ya, tiene forma de conejo, no te fastidia! –bufó ella con ironía.

-No, ésta nube no, pero aquélla sí. Mira. –le señaló una nube un poco más pequeña que se encontraba algo más alejada.

-¡Eh, es verdad! –admitió al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada- Pero es un conejo muy gordo, ¿no?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba enzarzado en una absurda discusión sobre el peso del conejo y el pastel con forma de kunai. Si alguien hubiese escuchado en algún momento aquella inusual conversación hubiese pensado que, como poco, aquellos dos chicos necesitaban un par de sesiones de psicólogo.

Shikamaru tardó más de diez minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando innecesariamente de algo carecía de la más mínima importancia. Aquello no era algo propio de él. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió; lo que verdaderamente le chocó fue darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no se lo estaba pasando nada mal en compañía de Sakura. Jamás pensó que podrían encontrase formas tan diversas y variadas en aquellas masas de agua en suspensión.

-Aquélla –dijo Sakura señalando con el dedo índice una enorme nube que había justo encima de sus cabezas.

-Umm… un pez.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Yo había pensado que más bien parecía una camiseta a la que le falta una manga…

-¡Sí hombre, y qué más!

Ambos rieron de buena gana hasta que, pasados unos segundos, volvieron a quedarse callados. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos y, por primera vez, a Shikamaru comenzó a molestarle el silencio de la pelirrosa. Se animó a echarle un vistazo y le sorprendió comprobar que su semblante se había tornado serio de pronto. Por un momento, tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero se contuvo. La elocuencia no era su fuerte y no supo muy bien qué decir en aquellos momentos: "¿qué te sucede?", quizás. Afortunadamente, ella habló antes de que el nerviosismo comenzara a apoderarse de él.

-¿Sabes que cuando era pequeña mi padre me decía que lo que veía en las nubes eran manifestaciones de mis deseos inconscientes?

Shikamaru parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. No entendía a qué venía aquello.

-Pues no, no lo sabía…

Merecía que le diesen el premio a la respuesta más original.

Ahora sí que Sakura parecía verdaderamente triste. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el cielo casi sin parpadear. Shikamaru siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio una nube con una forma algo extraña… era una especie de círculo abierto en diferentes segmentos… Verdaderamente, era una nube de lo más inusual.

-¿Qué es lo que ves en esa nube?

Shikamaru no supo de dónde había salido aquella pregunta. De sus labios no, por supuesto. O bueno, quizás sí… ¡Vale, aquella chica lo estaba descolocando por completo!

Sakura lo miró algo azorada y, de pronto, se incorporó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, me parece que te estoy estropeando la fiesta…

La ojos de jade hizo ademán de irse, pero Shikamaru la sujetó por la muñeca.

-No, no me estás estropeando nada, Sakura. Al contrario –la muchacha lo miró fijamente unos segundos-. Quédate.

Aquel no era él. Estaba seguro de que no era él. Él no podía estar diciendo todo aquello. Pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de Sakura y mucho más incapaz aún de soltarla y dejarla marchar así.

Lentamente, la pelirrosa volvió a sentarse en el suelo y Shikamaru, a su vez, aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre su muñeca. Permaneció a la espera, expectante. La ojos de jade carraspeó, algo incómoda.

-Es una tontería, de verdad. No me hagas caso…

-¿Qué ves? –preguntó de nuevo el muchacho.

Sakura pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente, habló.

-Por un momento me ha parecido ver el sharingan de Sasuke ahí arriba… observándome…

Al acabar la frase, un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Guiado más por su instinto que por la razón, Shikamaru posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, intentando reconfortarla aunque sólo fuera un poco.

-Desearías que volviese, ¿verdad? –lo dijo casi sin pensar, pero una vez dicho, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Parezco estúpida, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras una rebelde lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Pero, tras unos segundos de reflexión, el Nara dijo algo que le quemaba la garganta desde hacía rato.

-Asuma.

-¿Cómo? –Sakura parecía no haber entendido.

-Yo veo a Asuma en las nubes –Sakura entreabrió la boca, ligeramente sorprendida. El Nara fijó sus oscuros ojos en los verdes de ella. Era la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraba directamente-. No, no me pareces estúpida. Creo que eres como yo. Una persona que, inconscientemente, desearía que sus seres queridos estuviesen con ella y que jamás se hubiesen marchado.

Sakura permaneció unos instantes callada, incapaz de cerrar la boca. En aquel preciso instante, sintió que sus pensamientos armonizaban con los de Shikamaru a la perfección. Como si estuviesen conectados por un extraño entramado de finos hilos entrelazados entre sí.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mano se encontraba sobre la de Shikamaru. Éste le dio un leve apretón en señal de comprensión.

En el ambiente algo había cambiado. El aire se había tornado de pronto más pesado y empezaba a hacer algo más de calor.

Antes de que los dos muchachos hubiesen podido identificar qué diablos había cambiado allí, una estrepitosa voz chillona cayó sobre ellos como un cubo de agua helada.

-¡¡FRENTUDAAAAAA!! ¡¡ES QUE YA NI DE ATRAPARME ERES CAPAZ!!

Shikamaru y Sakura se separaron rápidamente y, algo azorados, miraron abajo. Desde arriba de la azotea pudieron ver como Ino, que desde abajo los había visto, hacía burla a Sakura. Definitivamente, y dijesen lo que dijesen, aquellas dos disfrutaban peleándose.

La pelirrosa miró a Shikamaru. Éste le dedicó una de sus características medias sonrisas.

-Si no bajas tú, subirá ella –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Sakura le dedicó también una sonrisa. Permanecieron mirándose unos instantes más hasta que, finalmente, la muchacha se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El Nara volvió a tumbarse.

-Shikamaru –lo llamó Sakura cuando ya tenía un pie en el primer peldaño.

Éste ladeó la cabeza lo justo para que ella pudiese verle el perfil de la cara.

-Gracias

Y dicho esto, desapareció por las escaleras.

Shikamaru suspiró y sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo. "Mujeres", pensó. "Sólo traen problemas".

Pero, por un momento, en una diminuta nube que había justo a su derecha, le pareció ver dibujada en ella el rostro sonriente de cierta pelirrosa. Inmediatamente después, la imagen desapareció.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

…

_¿Reviews?_

…

_¿Please?_


End file.
